Beautiful Night
by Broken Youth1610
Summary: "Aku milikmu. Dan aku ingin kita saling berbagi cinta malam ini..." [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/AU/Romance/Oneshot]


**Beautiful Night (** **아름다운** **밤이야** **)**

* * *

Chanyeol – Park Chanyeol – adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Columbia University. Saat ini, ia tengah bersantai menikmati pesta malam di salah satu spot yang memang menjadi destinasi wisata di sudut **Los Angeles**. Ia baru saja memarkirkan **Lamborghini Veneno** kebanggannya.

Wajah tampannya terlihat datar, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang ia tujukan kepada orang-orang yang sedang larut dalam hingar bingar musik yang di putar oleh sang _Disc Jockey_. Bibir penuhnya terkatup begitu saja, seolah enggan untuk sekedar melontarkan sebaris kalimat yang mungkin berupa sapaan atau yang lainnya.

Di kejauhan nampak sosok sahabatnya yang asyik menggoda gerombolan gadis yang memang menginginkan pelarian dari penatnya. Wajah malu-malu yang ditampilkan para kaum hawa itu sedikitnya membuat Chanyeol mendecih, karena ya dia amat tahu sifat para gadis yang termasuk dalam golongan penghibur itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia yang memang sedari tadi memasukan tangannya ke saku celana jeans yang melekat sempurna di kaki jenjangnya hanya melirik sinis melalui ekor netranya ke arah beberapa gadis yang mengedipkan mata dengan genit padanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang erdalam, Chanyeol mengutuk aksi nista gadis kurang belaian itu.

Pemuda jangkung bermarga Park itu terus saja melangkah hingga akhirnya mendapati sesosok manis dengan balutan pakaian kasual yang justru menguatkan aura yang dipancarkan sosok dengan rambut sewarna eboni tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Kim Jongdae begitu menyebalkan?"

Samar-samar terdengar olehnya gerutu yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu lembut. _Fine_ , suara sosok itu yang Chanyeol maksud. Karena bagaimana pun menggurutu itu tindakan kurang terpuji, bukan?

Chanyeol terus mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan sang sosok yang tanpa diduga sudah mendapat predikat sebagai pencuri hati dan perhatiannya. Semakin berkurang, justru semakin bertambah dentum penyokong kehidupannya – jantung –

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Selamat malam, bolehkah kita berkenalan?" suara miliknya yang dalam menggetarkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Selamat malam. Tentu saja. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

" _A Korean_?"

" _Yeah_.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Membuat Baekhyun – sang Sosok pujaan – membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Jemari lentiknya entah sejak kapan sudah bertaut indah dengan jemari panjang milik Chanyeol. Rona kemerahan mulai menjalari pipi berisinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Menyalurkan perasaan asing yang membuncah di rongga dada masing-masing. Binaran perlambang kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah kedua anak Adam dengan paras yang berbeda tersebut. Chanyeol membelai poni yang menjuntai – menutupi – dahi Baekhyun.

"Mari kita nikmati malam yang indah ini di bawah sinar rembulan yang kebiruan.."

Berkat ucapan Chanyeol, rona kemerahan di wajah Baekhyun kian pekat. Dan tentu saja tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Night (** **아름다운** **밤이야** **)**

 **© Crimson Carnation a.k.a C (Shee)**

 **Credit Pict :** **Unknown** **,** **but** **I** **found it** **with the help of** **Google** **ㅋㅋㅋ ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Edited by : Me**

 **Rate : T+ (Semi M), Warning KISSING SCENE!**

 **Bad and Rude words -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, A lil' bit Humor, Cheesy**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Recommended Song : Beast - Beautiful Night (** **아름다운** **밤이야** **)**

 **Inspired By : Beast - Beautiful Night's (** **아름다운** **밤이야** **) MV and Lyric Translate**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **Hope You Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam menunjukan tepat ke angka 1, menjelaskan – meskipun secara tidak langsung – bahwa hari telah berganti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pesta yang belum berakhir memperkuat alasan bagi setiap insan yang larut di dalamnya kenapa mereka masih bertahan di tempat tersebut. Termasuk Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Hiruk pikuk para pengunjung membuat beberapa warga berdecak malas di kamar _apartement_ (yang memang dekat dengan lokasi itu) masing-masing.

Pesta seperti ini berlangsung dua kali dalam sepekan. Setiap Sabtu malam dan juga Selasa. Tepat di Sabtu malam yang ke dua puluh tujuh (sama seperti tanggal kelahirannya, ngomong-ngomong), Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan belahan hatinya, semoga saja.

Dia – Chanyeol tentunya – yang pada dasarnya adalah sosok pendiam hanya mampu tersenyum kecil guna menanggapi setiap kata yang terlontar di _cherry_ tipis si Mungil. Well, sedikit informasi, kini keduanya tengah menikmati hingar bingar pesta di _mini bar_ yang terletak di samping tempat DJ.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendapati tatapan _intens_ dari pemuda jangkung yang ada di sebelahnya. Suasana yang tadinya terasa hangat berubah canggung. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda jika dirinya benar-benar gugup. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak gugup ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang baru saja kenal dan tampan. Eh, tunggu.. apakah baru saja Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol, tampan?

Pemuda mungil bermarga Byun itu menggeleng kecil, bermaksud mengusir pemikiran nista yang melintas begitu saja di otaknya – meskipun itu fakta – dan memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan koktail di tangannya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak, menggumamkan sederet lirik yang membuat Chanyeol menyeringai ditempatnya.

Paras tampan si Jangkung terjulur, mendekati wajah manis Baekhyun yang kembali dihiasi rona sewarna pasta strawberry, efek dari koktail yang sudah meluncur di tenggorokannya; um _yeah_.. kita perjelas dengan istilah mabuk.

"Heumm.. bisa kau genggam tanganku, nona?"bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, menimbulkan desah halus dari si Mungil. "Kita nikmati pesta kali ini, bersama?"

"Huh?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya bibir sensual si Jangkung Park mendarat begitu saja di bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak menolak juga tidak membalas karena pada dasarnya ia bingung dan terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai terbuai, meski pada dasarnya ia sedikit kesal juga dengan kelakuan pemuda jangkung yang terus mencumbunya padahal mereka baru saja kenal. Dan apa tadi? Chanyeol memanggilnya, "nona"? _What the he_ – baiklah, agaknya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa protes pun percuma saja. Karena dengan berat hati ia mengakui bahwa wajahnya cantik melebihi seorang wanita.

Bibir tipisnya tergerak, membalas permainan yang Chanyeol geluti. Keduanya kian larut dalam aktifitas yang seharusnya terlarang bagi kedua insan yang belum saling mengenal. Oh, jangan lupa andil alkohol yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lupa daratan.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah. Dari yang awalnya _let's to be_ _fun-friendship_ justru berputar haluan menjadi panas dan sensual. Jemari lentik milik pemuda kelahiran 6 Mei dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu itu sudah bergerak guna meremas surai sekelam bulu Gagak milik Chanyeol. Bahkan, kini posisinya berganti, dari bangku kayu di samping Chanyeol, menjadi duduk manis di pangkuan si Jangkung.

Bulir peluh yang menuruni pelipis masing-masing mulai bercucuran. Baekhyun yang sedikit mulai dihinggapi kesadaran segera menepuk ringan dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan itu justru mengerang dan memperdalam cumbuannya.

`puk`

Tepukan halus di bahu tegap Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas panas –nan intim- yang nyaris saja terjadi. Chanyeol menoleh, dengan raut yang tak terbaca, juga pandangan yang tajam. Oh, emosinya nyaris meletup ketika ia tahu siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ada apa, Jongin-a?" suara _bass_ itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Jongin terdiam. Namun melalui sorot matanya dia seperti menyampaikan pesan agar Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, dan.. tentu saja ia harus menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya terlebih dahulu.

Bola mata Chanyeol berotasi dengan _random_. Dia menuruti perintah – tak langsung – dari Jongin dengan setengah hati. Digerakan olehnya tubuh atletis kebanggaan pewaris tunggal Park Inc itu dengan malas. Yang membuat Jongin melotot, masih sempat-sempatnya bibir sensual itu melumat _cherry_ Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah membengkak.

"Tunggu aku, _darling_.."

Bisikan itu dilakukan tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Hembusan nafasnya sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali memanas. "Dasar sinting!" umpatan terdengar dari si Mungil.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya acuh sedangkan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Ia mulai menjauhi Baekhyun yang terkapar di depan sang Bartender. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan raut datar setelah Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di dekat lampu jalan.

"Apa kau gila? Kau nyaris saja memperkosa anak orang!" Sembur Jongin tanpa basa-basi. "Bayangkan jika aku tidak datang, kau pasti sudah berbuat yang iya-iya.."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang mengapit tempat tersebut. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dengan sorot mata yang terfokus pada kendaraan yang terparkir di dekat Jongin. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat, pertanda jika efek alkohol yang menyerangnya belum sepenuhnya enyah.

"Cih, lalu apa urusanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa ada niat sama sekali. "Toh si Mungil sudah mulai terpesona padaku, bodoh!"

Jongin bertambah berang, "Kau harus ingat calon tunanganmu, hyung!"

'DEG'

Sebaris kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan membuat aura gelap yang tadinya meghilang dari Chanyeol kembali menguar. Rahang kokohnya mengeras. Ia tak peduli dengan ocehan Jongin dan justru membalikan badan, dan menjauhi pemuda tan tersebut. Yang jelas, dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa kesal, jengkel dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Terngiang di otaknya tentang kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam.

Kini, pemuda manis itu tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di cafetaria kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Bibir tipisnya mulai bekerja setelah sesuap salad masuk untuk melalui proses pencernaan olehnya. Mata sabitnya bergerak, menikmati pemandangan yang sebenarnya memiliki kesan monoton. Bagaimana tidak, kegiatan yang terjadi selalu sama – baginya – dan terjadi secara berulang dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari.

Diraihnya dengan cekatan satu gelas jus strawberry favoritnya, dan menautkan bibirnya dengan sedotan merah menyala. Ia mulai menikmati sajian yang tak pernah bosan ia rasakan, sebelum ia tersedak karena mendapati sosok yang tak asing.

Sprufftt..

"Uhuk..uhhuk.." Baekhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_ yang selalu tersedia di ranselnya –ehem- matanya tak henti untuk terfokus pada sosok tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?" pertanyaan yang entah kepada siapa ia tujukan.

Sementara itu, tak berbeda jauh darinya, sosok yang baru saja memasuki area cafetaria nampak mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Namun, yang membedakan mereka saaat ini adalah kemampuan untuk mengolah ekspresi serta emosi masing-masing. Hmm.. Baekhyun akui.. sosok itu mungkin lebih unggul darinya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang kini terlihat santai tanpa ada beban yang berarti (dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun –coret- sedikit –coret- mengumpat 'manis').

Sosok yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai ' _National Boyfriend_ ' tersebut mendekati Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya tajam. Seulas senyum setan tersungging begitu saja di bibir penuh yang pernah Baekhyun nikmati malam yang lalu, eh?

' _Ya Tuhan! Masih sempat-sempatnya aku berfikir begitu_ ' – _Inner_ Baekhyun yang memang masih 'waras' menampar telak bisikan iblis yang sempat mampir di telinganya tadi.

Chanyeol – sosok tadi – nyaris terpekik gemas ala _fangirl_ ketika netranya menangkap satu pemandangan langka dari sang Pujaan –ehem- yang kini tengah memiringkan kepalanya imut sesaat setelah menggeleng lucu. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan untuk menyingkirkann jauh-jauh bayangan tentang perjodohan konyol yang orang tuanya lakukan. Persetan dengan itu semua!

Toh ia udah memiliki (calon) kekasih yang mungkin akan membuat mulut cerewet penuh omelan milik Nyonya Park juga tatapan intimidasi memuakan dari Tuan Park. Heh, jangan terkejut. Chanyeol memang bisa dikatakan gila karena nyatanya ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun meskipun hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam bertatap muka (juga beradu bibir, _okay_ abaikan).

Dengan langkah mantap dan penuh percaya diri, ia mendekati Baekhyun. Tubuh jangkungnya kini hanya berselisih satu langkah dari Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia membuat kericuhan di cafetaria.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"WHAT THE-"

Chanyeol dengan santainya melumat penuh gairah bibir tipis kemerahan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun mematung dengan wajah yang memerah – bahkan hingga kedua cuping telinganya –

" _ **Aku merindukanmu,**_ _honey_ _ **. Dan Aku menunggumu di**_ _Parking Area_ _ **setelah kuliah selesai.**_ "

`Chu`

Terkutuk untuk Chanyeol dan segala aura yang dia pancarkan. Bahkan Baekhyun nyaris luruh di lantai. Ya, Chanyeol bahkan melumat kembali bibirnya yang makin memerah setelah berbisik padanya.

Mahasiswa yang menyaksikan peristiwa langka tersebut bahkan tak segan untuk mengabadikan _moment_ yang diciptakan oleh dua orang populer yang memang menjadi incaran kampus. Sementara itu Ethan (sahabat Baekhyun asal Norwegia) juga Kyungsoo (sahabat Baekhyun yang sama-sama dari Korea Selatan) membeku dengan mulut terbuka lebar di dekat _counter bar_.

"Apa benar itu Byun Baekhyun kita?" Kyungsoo bergumam. "Dan.. Park Chanyeol sang Pangeran kampus?"

Dan Ethan hanya mampu menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih –enggan- untuk mengatup. Dia langsung mengambil tindakan guna mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang menunduk, bahkan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangkupan telapak tangannya. Sepertinya ia malu –teramat sangat- karena sorak sorai juga siulan menggoda para penghuni cafetaria yang bersahutan itu ditujukan khusus padanya.

" _Hyeonie, Are you okay_?" tanya Ethan dengan raut khawatir. "Kau nampak err- kacau."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tepukan hangat yang Kyungsoo berikan di punggung ringkihnya. Ditatapnya paras rupawan khas Benua Biru milik Ethan dan wajah imut Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh keputusasaan.

" _Kill me now_.." desis Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan iba.

" _C'mon, Hyeonie_." Ethan meraihnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Ada kami di sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangguk, seolah membenarkan ucapan pemuda beriris kelabu yang merengkuhnya. Perlahan kegelisahan juga rasa lain –yang telah berbaur menjadi satu- yang memenuhi rongga dadanya ikut menghilang. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sosok yang sudah membuat perasaan juga pikirannya kalang kabut.

' _Well_ , kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku, Bee' –Chanyeol menyeringai.

Si Jangkung Park akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh dari cafetaria menuju ke _basecamp_ khusus klub Pecinta Alam.

Jemari panjangnya bergerak lincah memainkan tombol virtual di layar ponsel pintarnya. Dia menginput sederet nomor yang memang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Dan begitu nada tunggu ketiga, terdengar suara lembut wanita di seberang sambungan.

-Tut.

" _Hallo. Ada apa, Yeol-a?_ "

" _Hallo_ , Bu _._ Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

" _Menanyakan apa, sayang? Tanyakan saja._ "

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sangat sensitif akan topik yang akan dia tanyakan pada sang Ibunda. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar tak ingin terkekang oleh keputusan sepihak dari Orang tuanya, terutama sang Ayahanda.

"Ini mengenai pertunanganku, Bu." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sekejap. "Apakah pertunangan itu akan tetap dilanjutkan meskipun aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Bu?"

Hening. Chanyeol hanya mampu pasrah. Jemarinya kini ia gunakan untuk memijit pangkal hidung mancungnya. Serius, sebengal apapun dirinya, ia masih mempercayai perasaan yang diagungkan oleh para manusia, Cinta. Dan ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pendamping hidup yang dicintainya.

" _Wait_ , _apa_ _yang kau bilang barusan? Memangnya kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Yeol-a?_ " suara Nyonya Park terdengar pecah. Entahlah Chanyeol sendiri sulit memprediksinya.

"Ya." Chanyeol meringis. "Jadi bagaimana, Bu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

" _Mungkin akan dibatalkan_ –"

Nyonya Park menjawab dengan nada tenang, membuat senyum Chanyeol terukir meskipun ia tahu jika Nyonya Park belum menyelesaikan–

"– _jika saja kepribadian, wajah, intelejensi kekasihmu itu setara bahkan lebih unggul dari calon tuananganmu_ "

–kalimatnya. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol nyaris saja membenturkan wajah tampannya ke dinding yang menjadi tumpuan punggungnya. Pernyataan sang Ibu membuatnya skak mat. Karena, bagaimana pun juga ia belum pernah sekalipun berjumpa dengan calon tunangannya. Bukan karena dia yang selalu menghindari acara jamuan dan yang lain (seperti kisah klasik kebanyakan). Namun, memang kedua belah pihak tidak pernah mempertemukan anak-anak mereka.

Itulah point utama kenapa Chanyeol sebal dengan acara penyambungan tali keluarga antara dua marga yang berbeda. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengukur apakah nantinya kekasihnya –dalam konteks ini tentu saja Baekhyun(uhuk)- mampu menyamakan syarat-syarat yang Nyonya Park sampaikan tadi? Atau kurang? Dan Chanyeol akan lebih bersyukur jika Baekhyun-nya lebih unggul. Tunggu, Baekhyun-nya? Ayolah Park muda.. belum tentu juga Baekhyun bersedia menjadi kekasihmu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu jika kekasihku bisa membuat keputusan Ibu dan Ayah berubah sementara kami –maksudku aku dan orang yang akan ditunangkan denganku- belum pernah bertatap wajah, Bu?"

Terdengar kekehan dengan suara berat di sana. Uh oh, Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Ternyata sang Ayah sudah mendengarkan apa yang tengah di negosiasi antara dirinya dan sang Ibu.

"Maka dari itu, Yeol-a. Ayah dan Ibu hanya meminta agar kau bersabar. Sebenarnya dalam waktu dekat kalian akan kami pertemukan."

Pip.

Bagus. Sambungan terputus begitu saja tepat di saat Chanyeol sibuk mencerna ucapan sang Ibunda. Sungguh, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya supaya mengikat Baekhyun. Gezz.. disaat seperti ini ia malah inngin 'mengiya-iyakan' Baekhyun, siapa tahu ia termasuk pria yang diberi keistimewaan oleh Tuhan sehingga ia bisa mengandung anaknya, dan dan.. Ah.. seseorang harus menyadarkan Chanyeol saat ini jua.

Derit pintu yang terbuka membuat _fantasy absurd_ milik Chanyeol terburai. Nyaris saja dirinya memaki siapapun yang ada di balik daun pintu sebelum kepala bersurai _brunette_ muncul begitu saja. Uh oh, rupanya Baekhyun.

" _Huh_? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, Chanyeol?"

"Ternyata kau sudah tak sabar untuk menemuiku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, bahkan mencibir. Pertanyaannya justru diputar balikan oleh Chanyeol. Dan ia benar-benar malu dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir penuh si Jangkung Park. Apa-apaan itu, seenaknya meng-klaim jika Baekhyun tak sabar untuk menemuinya?

"A-Apa?"

Seseorang, bisakah membantu Baekhyun guna membunuh pemuda tampan di sana?

.

.

.

Nyonya Park menggeleng. Wajah cantik beliau yang –seolah- tak lekang dimakan usia menyiratkan ekspresi senang. Bukannya apa, beliau setidaknya bisa sedikit memprediksi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putranya. Jemari beliau bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar tab PC yang memang menjadi perangkat wajib baginya.

"Suamiku, aku akan menghubungi calon besan kita. Setidaknya dari itikad Chanyeol kita tahu jika dia sebenarnya juga penasaran akan calon pendampingnya."

Tuan Park yang asyik dengan secangkir kopi, setumpuk surat kabar juga sepiring cookies hanya menyunggingkan senyum di wajah penuh kewibawaan beliau. Dalam hati ingin tertawa keras kala samar-samar ingatan tentang pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan sang Istri terlintas begitu saja di benak beliau.

"Ya, undang mereka makan siang nanti. Aku juga akan langsung mengajukan lamaran tak langsung juga menentukan tanggal pernikahan untuknya."

Nyonya Park segera menuruti titah sang Kepala Keluarga. Waktu berlalu, terdengar riuh layaknya obrolan anak-anak gadis tentang Idola atau pangeran pujaannya.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

Chanyeol tengah bersiap. Ia mendapat undangan dari salah satu teman klub jurnalistik yang ia geluti. Bukan undangan acara formal atau apapun yang berbau kesan kaku. Justru pesta seperti tempo hari di dekat wilayah San Diego.

Dirinya kini sudah berbalut kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dengan luaran blazer berbahan _babyterry_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Surainya ia ubah menjadi warna abu yang kian mempertegas wajah tampannya. Celana _Chino kick denim_ dengan warna raven membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa diraihnya kacamata _Oakley Holbrook Aluminium Black_ guna menambah nilai plus atas penampilannya.

Dengan langkah ringan, ia mulai meninggalkan apartement mewah yang sudah 3 tahun ini ditinggalinya. Bibirnya merapalkan bait-bait rapp musisi ternama dengan lirih. Dan ketika _basement_ sudah di depan mata, ia mempercepat langkahnya. _Uh yeah, let's go to the party tonight_!

* * *

( Play : **Beast - Beautiful Night (** **아름다운** **밤이야** **)** )

* * *

[ Malam yang indah bertabur bintang

Berharap malam ini akan selamanya seperti ini, pegang tanganku

Malam yang indah di bawah sinar bulan yang kebiruan

Berjalan bersamaku di atas langit ]

Chanyeol memacu kendarannya dengan bringas. Ia sudah benar-benar di puncak kegilaannya. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar ingin mencari pelampiasan atas segala tekanan yang tertuju pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang biasa menampilkan raut datar kini berubah sedikit err.. entahlah. Sulit dideskripsikan. Apalagi ia sempat dongkol, karena nyatanya Baekhyun tidak menemuinya di parkiran kampus.

Setelah menempuh jarak ± 193.12128 km dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan, tak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol. Setelahnya, ia memarkirkan kendaraannya dan memilih untuk berbaur dengan yang lain.

Ia langsung sumringah ketika mendapati sosok yang memang mengundangnya, Brian.

" _A-Yo! Wassup!_ " Mereka bersalaman dengan gaya yang khas. " _Welcome to my party!_ " Brian menyambutnya.

" _Thanks bro for your invitation._ "

" _No problem. C'mon.. follow me._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan pria asal New Jersey tersebut. Brian merangkulnya dan membawanya dalam hiruk pikuk pesta. Malam ini sedang cerah, hingga kerlipan bintang turut mengurangi gundah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Ditatapnya orang-orang yang tengah berjingkrak di bawah hentak musik yang sengaja diputar.

Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seirama dengan musik yang di dengarnya. Mata bulatnya bergerak, dan langsung melebar di kala dilihat olehnya sosok yang teramat ia rindukan.

"B-Baekhyun?" gumamnya, namun terdengar oleh Brian yang memang sedari tadi terus di sampingnya.

" _Allright_. Aku memang mengundangnya juga. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dan dia justru menatap Brian dengan pandangan seolah meminta izin agar bisa bercengkerama dengan sang Pujaan. Dan bersyukurlah karena Brian adalah orang yang teramat pengertian. Pria dengan surai caramel di depannya itu mengangguk, bahkan memberi tepukan tanda dukungan. Well, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi itu agaknya bisa membaca situasi yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang seperti hendak meninggalkan acara, langsung menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun dan merihnya dalam dekapan hangat. Baekhyun terkesiap. Agaknya ia hapal dengan aroma yang menguar dari blazer pria ini.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak. Irisnya langsung bersinggungan dengan iris Chanyeol.

Waktu seolah terhenti. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terus bertatapan. Wajah keduanya kian dekat, karena tanpa keduanya sadari, masing-masing saling mengeleminasi jarak yang terbentang. Kilat keinginan untuk saling memiliki entah mengapa muncul begitu saja.

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya –lagi- di atas _cherry_ manis milik Baekhyun. Berbeda seperti ciuman sebelumnya, kali ini ciuman mereka tanpa ada rasa terpaksa, aneh, bingung dan sebagainya. Yang ada hanya rasa yang asing, yang tiba-tiba muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, berbisik lembut di depan bibir si Mungil Byun yang mulai terbakar. Wajah tampannya yang terkena sorot lampu disko kian membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

[ Aku masih tidak mengetahui cinta dengan benar

Tapi ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu

Aku merasa sebuah ombak yang besar menerjangku

Kau masuk ke bagian yang paling dalam di hatiku ]

"Kau tahu perkataan orang tua, bahwa ketika kau berjumpa dengan seseorang tiga kali berturut-turut.." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Itu artinya kau berjodoh."

Baekhyun yang terpaku hanya fokus pada paras tampan Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu, samar-samar ia masih mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Bibir tipisnya tergerak perlahan, guna mencetuskan beberapa kata.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya." Baekhyun mencengkeram surai bagian belakang Chanyeol manakala pemuda itu mengendus bagian –bawah telinga- yang sensitif di tubuhnya. "Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kita berjumpa bahkan lebih dari tiga kali, eunghh~~"

 _Shit_!

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah merasa teramat lemas sekarang. Berterimakasihlah ia karena Chanyeol menopang tubuh mungilnya sekarang. Dan oh, Baekhyun sekarang sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya –ehem- karena si Sialan itu justru mengecup, menggigit hingga menjilat samping lehernya.

"Ye-Yeol.. ugh.. _Stop it_ ~~"

Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol, dan menatap wajahnya dengan sayu. Ia merasa sesuatu di rongga dadanya nyaris meledak karena tingkah gila Chanyeol. Belum lagi nafasnya yang terputus-putus hampir seperti atlet marathon.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seenaknya, Yeol?" si Mungil bertanya, dan tanpa sadar lidahnya yang tergerak guna menjilat bibir bawahnya membuat libido Chanyeol kian merangkak naik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kuat, dan berusaha menekan nafsu gila yang bergelenyut manja di benaknya. " _Bee_ , mungkin ini gila." Ujarnya. "Dipertemuan kita yang kesekian aku sudah tak bisa menahan semuanya."

Ia menunduk, mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Bee_. Dan aku berharap rasa sukaku akan terus bertahan dan berkembang menjadi perasaan kompleks yang orang-orang sebut ' **Cinta** '". Chanyeol kian menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Dan aku merasakan ini sejak pertama aku melihatmu."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun sendiri bingung. Ia berusaha untuk berfikir jernih. Mencerna kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya dua hari ini. juga meresapi perasaan yang terus menggerogotinya. Dan yeah, sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, nyatanya...

Dirinya pun mengalami dan memiliki apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, _Bee_?"

[ Aku milikmu, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku gugup tak terkendali

Aku milikmu tidak seorangpun, tak satupun yang dapat menggantikanmu

Kau membuatku gila ]

Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun melebar. Ia sungguh tak menduga jika Chanyeol..

"Dengan kau menjadi kekasihku, aku akan membuktikan pada Ayah jika kau lebih baik dari seseorang yang akan ditunangkan denganku. Aku menginginkanmu.."

...lebih memilih dirinya yang notabennya baru mengenal dalam jangka waktu yang teramat singkat. Memang terkesan jika Chanyeol memanfaatkannya, tapi dia memikirkannya dari sudut pandang lain. Sudut pandang seseorang yang mencinta dan mendambanya.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Yeol-a."

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Dan kembali memajukan wajah hingga menautkan dua belah bibir yang seolah melengkapi satu sama lain. Suara kecupan yang teredam oleh musik yang berdentum kian menambah keinginan saling memiliki yang kuat.

Di kejauhan nampak dua orang pria dengan balutan seragam khusus yang ternyata mengintai aktifitas Chanyeol sejak awal.

"Tuan, kami menemukan Tuan Muda Park. Dan beliau sedang menikmati pesta bersama kekasihnya."

" _Bagus, pastikan semunya berjalan sesuai rencana. Kami sudah menghubungi Tuan Sakurada. Dan beliau menyetujui jika pertunangan Chanyeol dipercepat dua hari mendatang. Terima kasih atas tanggung jawab kalian. Kembali bertugas_ "

Sambungan terputus.

Dan ternyata mereka adalah utusan yang di perintah oleh Park Ji Sung –Ayah Chanyeol- untuk menguntit anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul. Setelah semalam ia menghabiskan malam dengan sang Kekasih, harinya terasa lebih indah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Wajah tampannya nampak berseri. Ia yang memang pulang ke _Mansion_ keluarganya yang terdapat di LA kini menuruni tangga dengan langkah mantap. Bibir penuhnya menyunggingkan senyum tampan yang membuat siapapun akan terpesona.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu.." sapanya ceria.

Tuan Park yang tengah menyesap teh hijau yang disediakan oleh sang Istri mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Nyonya Park yang sibuk mengaduk _essens green tea_ dengan _whipped cream_ di mangkuk bening di atas meja _counter_.

"Selamat pagi juga, anakku." Jawab Tuan Park kemudian. "Ah, kau izinlah hari ini. calon mertuamu sedang dalam perjalanan dari San Fransisco kemari."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah muram. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih. Namun Ayahnya malah kekeuh untuk melanjutkan pertunangan dirinya dengan 'orang itu'. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Haruskah, Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Ya."

Dan ia yang pada dasarnya adalah anak penurut hanya mampu mengangguk patuh meskipun rasa tak rela mendominasi hatinya.

Sarapan yang berlangsung hening terpecah begitu saja ketika terdengar deru kendaraan yang terparkir di halaman depan _Mansion_.

Nyonya Park Min Ji –Ibu Chanyeol- langsung sumringah. Dan ia yang tadinya sibuk menghias cake langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Beliau sempat berpesan kepada beberapa _Maid_ agar menyiapkan jamuan untuk tamunya.

Agaknya Chanyeol bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Yeol-a. Rapikan dirimu, nak. Keluarga Sakurada sudah datang."

Chanyeol beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan langkai gontai ia memasuki kamar yang sudah tidak ditempatinya beberapa tahun terakhir. Wajahnya tertekuk masam. Sungguh amat berbeda dengan ekspresi kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah.. terima nasibmu, Park Chan..." ejeknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengiyakan ketika terdengar olehnya teriakan yang Ibunda yang memerintahkan dirinya agar segera turun. Ia mendengus malas dan langsung meraih blazer sifon sewarna jelaga yang tergantung rapi di _handle_ lemarinya.

Ia menundukan wajahnya selagi menuruni tangga. Heh, ia melakukan hal yang sama pagi ini dengan suasana hati yang berbeda. Ia merasa seperti sudah di bawa terbang ke langit, namun dihempaskan begitu saja ke dasar jurang.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti ketika telinga perinya menangkap suara asing yang tengah bergurau dengan sang Ayah. Dengan otomatis ia menghentikan laju kakinya ketika irisnya menangkap sepatu berbahan kanvas di hadapannya.

Matanya mulai menyusuri sosok tersebut, dimulai dari bawah hingga keatas.

Deg

Ia nyaris saja membuat bola matanya meloncat keluar ketika bersinggungan dengan wajah ayu sosok itu. Ya Tuhan! Ia tak menyangka–

"–Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, _Bee_?"

–jika kekasihnya berada di _mansion_ mewah sang Ayah. Dan apa-apaan dengan wajah konyol para orang tua di sana? Di sofa ruang keluarga?

[ Aku masih tidak tahu cinta dengan benar

Tapi kapanpun saat aku berdiri dihadapanmu

Aku merasa sebuah ombak yang besar menerjangku

Kau masuk ke bagian yang paling dalam di hatiku ]

"Cantik bukan, calon tunanganmu, Yeol?"

Demi Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini? Calon tunangan? Baekhyun? Baekhyun-nya? Bee-nya? Kekasih hatinya?

Ia menganga di tempat. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tawa Tuan Park dan Tuan Sakurada. Matanya telah terfokus pada sosok mungil yang tengah sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan, Yeollie. Aku ada disini karena keluarga kita akan membicarakan tentang pertunangan dan pernikahan kita."

Chanyeol masih bergeming. Otak cerdasnya masih ia paksa guna memproses serentetan peristiwa juga ucapan-ucapan yang diterima olehnya.

"Jadi, kau lah anak Tuan Sakurada itu, _Bee_?" Chanyeol menelan salivanya. "Lalu mengapa kau bermarga Byun? Sedangkan Ayahmu berbeda jauh. D-Dan.. Ayahmu orang Jepang?"

"Ya. Sakurada Ryu adalah ayahku. Dan marga Byun aku dapat dari ibuku."

Keadaan berubah hening. Semua orang di ruang keluarga tersebut nampak fokus pada Chanyeol seorang. Dan seperkian detik berikutnya, mereka secara seremapk menutup telinga masing-masing. Nyatanya kini Chanyeol tengah bersorak-sorak seraya memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun, tak peduli jika keduanya tengah disaksikan oleh orang tua mereka/.

"Tentu saja aku menerima jika tunang– ah tidak, 'istri'ku Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata dengan girang. "Aku bahkan bersedia untuk menikah dengannya malam nanti, Ayah."

Tuan Park kembali terbahak setelah tadinya teredam. Namun, beliau langsung memasang raut serius setelah satu ha menyelinap di pikiran beliau.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol terus tersenyum. Ia menatap Baekhyun peuh arti, dan direspon dengan wajah memerah si Mungil. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas disambut lototan Nyonya Park.

"Tentu saja aku akan terus mempertahankannya." Sahut Chanyeol kalem.

"Apa? Lalu kau akan–"

"–aku kan mempertahankannya karena kekasihku dan tunanganku adalah orang yang sama."

Dan Tuan Park hanya mampu meringis gemas mendengarnya.

* * *

– **THE END? –**

* * *

 **[Epilogue]**

[ Aku hanya ingin mencinta denganmu sepanjang malam

Aku ingin tertidur dalam pelukanmu, malam ini ]

Malam ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menghabiskan waktu di balkon apartement Chanyeol. Keduanya telah resmi menyandang status yang lebih sakral tiga jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang Suami. Mata sipitnya terpejam, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertidur. Yang jelas, ia tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sejuk.

Bibir tipisnya tak henti mengulas senyum manis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana, termasuk si Jangkung yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sayang, apa kau lelah?" suara _bass_ itu terdengar lembut.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai sang 'Istri' yang sekarang berwarna keabu-abuan. Wajah tampannya ia gerakan guna mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan sang belahan jiwa. Bibir penuhnya yang memang dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun, bergerak guna membisikan untaian kata yang membuat Baekhyun melayang

"Kita sudah resmi sayang, di saksikan oleh banyak orang, dan bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan. Dan tentunya kau tahu bukan, 'hal' wajib yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin?"

Blush

Semburat itu muncul di pipi _chubby_ yang lebih mungil. Perlahan di dongakannya wajah manis nan ayu-nya menghadap paras tampan Chanyeol. Bibirnya yang merekah pun melontarkan kata yang membuat Chanyeol langsung melumatnya dan membawa tubunya ke dalam kamar yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut pengantin baru tersebut.

"Aku milikmu. Dan aku ingin kita saling berbagi cinta malam ini..."

"Aku ingin tertidur dalam pelukmu..

Sayang."

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Terima kasih untuk para readers yang berkenan membaca ff ini. Jika ada hal yang kurang berkenan silahkan sampaikan unek-unek kalian entah di kolom review ataupun PM^^**

 **Mohon maaf untuk alur yang rancu juga sedikit mengganjal di benak readers sekalian.**

 **Welcome September~~**

 **Ps : kutipan yang saya beri tanda kurung siku ([]) adalah translate lagu Beast – Beautiful Night.**


End file.
